Talented Shame
by Queen Coachella
Summary: This is my original character Iris. She has been at the school unnoticed for the past couple of years. Hopefully this will change for her and her best friend Samantha.
1. Famous in a Small Town

_AN: Here's a little bit of a new story I'm working on._

Talented Shame

It was like any other day with me and my best friend Samantha. It was always just the two of us. We were the rejects of this school. We knew of people, but, no one else talked to us. It didn't really matter because we helped each other through out the years. We were at our usual bench and it was before third period. We didn't see who did it. It made the day go from good to bad in a split second… a flick of a wrist.

Slushiee Facials were horrible. I'm not going to lie. We heard the laughs as the perp was getting away. "Dammit." Sam said as we rushed to the girl's bathroom. I washed off my glasses while Sam was washing her face.

"It's a food chain Sam. Football players and cheerleaders at the top-"

"And- what? We're at the bottom? Bullshit." She spat as she washed her hands. "I'm tired of this, Iris." I didn't even look at her.

"We're almost seniors! That means we just have to pull through all of this." The bell then rang for class to start. We said our good byes and it was off to class we went.

Spanish was a fun class. Maybe it was because I was good at the language. I like to think that. My teacher is really nice. He's basically a father figure to me. Even since my own father died three years ago, I always had a somewhat hole that was left. Mr. Schue took me under his wing, so to speak. At least one of the teachers cared about me. I sat in Spanish Two Honors and we finished a test. I didn't really know my Spanish partner yet because we switched partners last week. I didn't get along with my old one. All we knew was our names. His was Artie. I had been crushing on him since my freshman year.

"So, how do you think you did?" He asked. I didn't expect him to really talk to me.

"Eh. I'm thinking I got a C. How about you?" I just realized I could have answered him in Spanish. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'm thinking about a B plus. That was a pretty hard test." Whew. There was so much time to kill in this class. "Hey, Mr. Schue. Why don't you play some music?" Was Artie crazy? Did he really just say that? Mr. Schue actually agreed and started playing some songs that I actually knew. The first one had a Latin flair to it mixed with a club feel. I could never understand what the singer was saying but, it felt good to dance to. "Let's see you dance."

"I don't dance. Sorry to disappoint you." I said. I knew that I was able to dance. I just haven't danced in a long time. A couple people started dancing to the song and they didn't care if they were good or not.

"Come on," Artie said "you got to dance!" I shook my head. He sighed. That's when I felt bad. I knew that he couldn't dance and here I am; refusing to dance. I thought about it for a few moments and stood up. Last time I tried this, I focus on the lyrics. This time, I focused on the beat. I let it run through my body and take control of my brain. Before I knew it, a little over half the class had joined in.

Did I mention that Artie was smiling at me?


	2. Bottle It Up

_AN: Enjoy another chapter of Talented Shame!_

I couldn't describe the feeling yesterday of my Spanish class. It was days like that that made me just love life. "So, what happened?" Sam asked me.

"Our teacher played some music and I was dancing. He kept smiling." I replied back with a smile.

"That could mean that he was having fun too. Don't get yourself caught up in it." Sam had replied back in a sarcastic tone. I closed my locker and we were heading to lunch. Sam and I were walking down the hall and Mr. Schue passed us.

"Oh, Iris! You were just the student I was looking for!" He said as he turned towards me. Sam just kept walking. "I wanted to know if you do anything after school like sports or other clubs."

Where was he going with this? "Uh… no, I don't. I usually just go home after school. Why? What's up?"

"I need you to go to the Choir Room after school. Our practice-" Practice? What for? What was he talking about?

"Practice? For what?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Glee club. I thought you might be interested. Of course, you're going to have to sing in front of the club, but-"I again interrupted him again.

"**Sing**?" I have to **sing** in front of people? I haven't done that in at least a couple years!" I knew that being close to a teacher would be bad.

"I know you haven't Iris, but, this will help you. Maybe you'll get some new friends out of it." What was that supposed to mean? It seemed like I couldn't get out of this. I sighed.

"I'll be there." Mr. Schue seemed glad that I would be there. Would everyone want me there? Who else was in Glee club? Oh, God. I was so nervous. I walked out to the cafeteria and sat down with Sam.

"What was that about?" She asked as I sat down. I pulled out my lunch before replying back.

"He wants me to join Glee club." I looked to see her reaction.

"Well? Are you doing it?" She asked. I couldn't really tell if she wanted me to do this or not.

"I said that I'll go to one meeting. If I like it, I'll keep with it. If I don't, then I'll quit." That wasn't true. I've always wanted to join the Glee Club. I just never had the courage to sign up.

"Sounds reasonable. Honestly, you need something to get out of that house of yours. Something other than me." Sam gave a chuckle. I laughed too.

"Oh, puh-lease!" I couldn't think of anything else to shoot back at her. Maybe I was tired. Perhaps it was because I wasn't on my game.

I think it was because she was right.


	3. Someone Like You

My first Glee club meeting. God, I was thinking what song I would sing. I still had no clue when I walked into the Choir Room. There were a couple people when I walked in: a tough looking guy with a mo- hawk, two pretty blonde girls, a pretty dark haired girl, some other blonde guy and, to my surprise, Artie was there. I went and took a seat next to him. "Hope you don't mind. You're the only one who's name I even know." I muttered as I set my backpack next to my seat. Artie gave a shy chuckle.

"It's okay. Hey, since you're joining, I could take you under my wing… so to speak." Was I imagining this? He… really just said that? I knew that I had to stick with this Glee thing.

"That would be to have someone to show me the ropes of Glee club." I replied back. We chatted for a bit before Mr. Schue took his place in the front of the club.

"Guys, before we begin practice, I'd like to give a welcome to our newest member, Iris-"

"Mr. Schue, did she even audition? We have to make absolutely sure that her vocal talents can fit with ours." I looked at whoever said that. It was a skinny brunette. I could tell already that she would get on my nerves.

"Rachel, if you would let me continue, I was going to have her audition right now." Ha. That put her in- wait. I had to go now? I had to stall. And quick!

"Mr. Schue, why don't you have someone from the club go first so that I know what you're looking for?" I always thought that was a god cover. What sucks is that it didn't work.

"Come on, Iris. I know that you'll blow us away!" Crap. I stood up and faced my audience. It was do or die. Now or never.

"I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl…" The song seemed to flow out from me like a river. All I could was stand and sing. I started to feel good about myself for once in my life. I know that I must sound crazy when I say this, but… I could have sworn that my dad was singing with me. I could have sworn that his low, gruff voice was singing with mine as I sang Someone Like You. That's when I realized that I couldn't replace my dad. I would never be able to find someone like him. We never really got along, but, he was my dad. He was supposed to be there for me when I needed him. While I thought about that, I didn't realize that tears where started to roll down my cheeks.

When I had finished, I realized that everyone was staring. I don't know if it is shock, or awe, but, they were just staring at me. I wiped off my tears quickly. Then, someone started clapping. I never saw who it was, but, it seemed to start a chain reaction. Pretty soon, everyone was clapping. I sat down with a big smile on my face. "I thought you did amazing! Where have you been hiding that voice?" Artie asked.

"I… guess that I just haven't really felt like singing until now." He gave me a somewhat confused look. "I haven't sang since my dad's funeral service." It seemed like that was all I had to say. It seemed like he knew about the loss of a parent.

"So, what do you guys think? Should we kick her out?" Mr. Schue said in a joking tone.

"Berry, looks like you have some competition." That came from that tough looking kid. I was feeling ready good about myself.

"Guys, let's start on practice!" Mr. Schue said. It seemed that the two hour practice went by in a flash.

Maybe it was that I could truly be myself.


	4. Stand

"Mother, pick up your damn phone." I muttered under my breath as I hung up my phone. I knew that she was either 'out' or at home passed on the couch with her friends Jim Bean and Jack Daniels. I took a seat on the curb outside the school.

"You need a ride?" I jumped a little bit. I looked up and it was Kurt. I had really just met him today officially, so, why was he being nice? All I could do is nod. "Well, what are you doing sitting there for? Get in the car." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. I climbed into his car and he said, "You'll have to give me directions."

This was an opportunity for me. I gave him directions, but, it was to Sam's house. Luckily, I texted her that I was coming over. "Thanks Kurt." I said before starting to get out of the car.

"Wait! I want to say that you did a good job in Glee today. I'm glad we could get another member." I can honestly say that made me smile a bit. I had a feeling that we would also be good friends.

"Thanks." I gave a shy smile before getting out of the car. I waved at him went I reached the front door and walked in. Sam started hounding me with questions.

"How did it go? Who was there? Did you sing? Are you in the club? I need the details!" I laughed and put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping. I laughed and tackled her questions one at a time.

"It went well. There were a couple cheerleaders, a couple football players, mostly people I didn't really know well. I was forced to sing. I made it in!" I exclaimed before jumping a little bit with Sam.

"Whoa, hold it. You said that you mostly knew. Who was there that you knew?"

I paused before giving her an answer. I really hoped that she didn't catch that. "Artie was there." I simply said. I wasn't going to lie to my best friend. Besides, when it came to guys, I know that she had always helped me out.

"Artie? The same guy you've been crushing on for a while? **That** Artie?" I gave a smile and nodded my head. I could tell that something was going to happen between Artie and I. Then again, I've been wrong before. Sam knew that. She always knew everything about me. "I'm happy for you, Iris. I truly am."

I was glad that she was. That made me happy.


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry

Break. I always seemed to enjoy this time in the morning. I was with Sam at her locker when a group of about five football players started walking towards us. Sam saw them first. "Iris, just walk away. We've got trouble." She muttered. I shook my head. I had to stand next to my best friend.

"Oh, Look. It's Iris and her **girlfriend**." I hated how the school said that Sam and I were together. I was straight as an arrow. Sam was bi-sexual. She's very open about her sexuality and she didn't care. Since we hung out so much, people think that we're together. I then noticed that Finn and Puck from Glee were in this group.

"Look here you bigoted prick," Sam started to get up in his face. "She's my best friend. We're not together and we never will be. I suggest you get out of here before I take you by the back of that twenty dollar hair cut, shove my books down your throat, so when I need them, all I have to is point them at my desk and squeeze really hard." They were face-to-face. I had a feeling this was going to end badly. It also does. "So… what's it going to be?" She finally asked.

The football player chuckled before replying "Taste slushiee!"

The cherry ones always burned the worst. Especially when it goes in your eyes. Yet again, Sam and I were washing slushiee off of our faces. "I can't do this anymore, Iris. One of these days, you have to start standing up for yourself." She was right. I knew that I had to start standing up and saying 'no'.

"It's hard to do that though. You know how I am." Sam sighed.

"You just have to try, Iris!" She looked down at the sink. She closed her eyes and sighed again. "Maybe we should take a break."

"Take a break? You make it sound like we're dating." I gave a small chuckle before saying, "Sam, you're my best friend. Who will help me now?"

She looked up at me before saying, "Get some of your friends in Glee Club to help you." Was she jealous? Could she honestly be jealous?

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"I'm starting to get other friends than you." Sam gave a small scoff.

"Iris, they feel **sorry **for you. They don't want to be your friend!" She exclaimed. In all these years, I have never heard her raise her voice at me.

"What about Artie?" That got her.

"I'm done. I'm just done." She started towards the door.

"With what? Being my friend?"

"Everything!" She yelled before storming out.

Great. What can I do now?


	6. When You're Gone

Yesterday was our first fight like that. I knew that she had no one else to hang out with. I felt sick to my stomach when I got home that day. I knew that school would be different. As I thought about our fight the next morning, I knew that she could help me with my timid nature. She had to apologize first. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I walked into the school. For the first time, I didn't know where to go. This honestly sucked. I couldn't wait for Spanish. Once the bell rang for second period, I could feel my mood is lifted. I rushed to the class and only a couple people were there. I just sat down in my seat and waited for Artie to arrive. I could feel myself getting excited. He was finally here. In the same classroom. "Hey," he said, "you okay? You seemed quieter than usual yesterday."

He really just said that? He was concerned? "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about sectionals and what to get for people for Christmas." That reminded me: Christmas was three weeks away. I knew that I had to get Mr. Schue something and I had to get Artie something. I knew that Sam probably get me anything.

"The first one I get but, the second one… care to explain?" It seemed weird to be talking to him like this, but I like to think that the Glee Club brought us together. I sighed before telling him the real reason. If he were anyone else, I'd give him some bullshit reason that I like to plan things ahead of time.

"I buy the presents myself and I don't get any help from my family for the presents. But, that's not any different than the rest of the year." Maybe Sam was right. Maybe they did feel sorry for me.

"What about your parents? Why won't they help?"

"My dad died four years ago. My mom is still here, but, I'd be surprised if she lasts for another five years." It seems that he was taken aback by how harshly I talked about my mom.

"Is she sick?" Typical questions. Everyone always thought my mom had cancer. Truth is… she's an alcoholic.

"No. She started hitting the bottle after my dad died and she can't stop." The bell rung for class to start. I can tell that I just killed the mood. We went the rest of the class reviewing for a test we had in a couple days. My other classes seemed to be a blur until lunchtime. We had a short Glee meeting. All of us were deciding on what kind of numbers we were doing for Sectionals. I had a good idea and I told Mr. Schue about it after Spanish. Hopefully, I can get a duet partner.

_Country_. "Now, what do you guys think of when you either see or hear the word country?" Mr. Schue asked us. There were some groans. I then heard someone.

"It's good music. Just give it a chance.' I looked at who it was. One of the last people I would want to say that: Sam Evans. He's a pretty boy jock with a dash of nerdiness. But, at least he gave a good response.

"Sam, do you know the song I Don't Want This Night to End?" He nodded. Oh shit. Please don't tell me we were going to sing this now. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell did I just get myself into? I sighed before Mr. Schue asked us to perform a little bit of the song. I stood up and Sam made his way. This plan wasn't working how I wanted it to work. A karaoke track started to play and Sam started to sing.

"Girl, I know that I don't know you, but your pretty little eyes so blue are pulling me in… like the moon on your skin…" I knew the parts I needed to come in on and it seemed like we had powerful voices. I didn't feel anything. I just heard the music and his voice.

I honestly hoped that this song would be chosen. I just wished that I had a different partner. But, I guess it might have worked. If the other members voted on it, we have a brand new number! "What do you guys think? We keep the number or we trash it?"

"Keep it. These two have good vocals with each other. We would win Sectionals this year." Finn said. Others muttered in agreement. For once, Rachel had nothing to say.

"Congrats Iris and Sam: you guys are our duet for Sectionals!" Woo hoo! I was in another number! Stick that in your bottle and suck it, Rachel! I was excited because I was going to get to perform one of my favorite songs. I gladly sad down and we had spent the rest of lunch deciding on numbers to practice.

I wish I had Sam to tell this to.

_AN: I basically have hit a writer's block. I have an idea for the next chapter. If you have any ideas, message me!_


	7. Gravity

How could she does this? I told the truth. Of course, she couldn't handle it. Was I wrong to say we couldn't see each other that much? After years and years, were the messages finally getting to my head?

These thoughts raced through my head and I laid back in my bed. Maybe I was too tough on Iris. She chose to go to Glee. I had to get my mind off of this. I need to go somewhere, but, where? I thought for a second before leaving. "Mom, I'm going to Iris'. Be back in a while!" I didn't wait for her to answer. I knew that I wasn't going to her house.

I approached the park in Lima. It was weird. There was no one except of a couple people from my school there. It was 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday. I went and sat down on a bench. Iris and I never came here together, so, it was a good place to just relax. That is, until I realized that those couple of people from school were football players. One was really tall, and I mean really tall! The other had a Mohawk and was known for his bad boy reputation. I knew exactly who they were: Finn Hudson and Puck.

I adjusted my short leather jacket before they made it up the bench. "This bench taken?" Finn asked.

"No. But, why should I let you guys sit? All I ever get are slushiee facials." I said coldly. I sighed before scooting all the way over. I was beginning to be like Iris: a pushover. "Do you think I moved over for my health? Sit." They both sat down as I said "What do you two want to do with me?"

"We want to apologize. You know how the school is." I scoffed.

"You think I don't know that? Besides, how are you two going to prove that you're truly sorry?" I asked with a raised eyebrow curiosity. There was silence for a couple moments. I knew it. They couldn't prove themselves. I just chuckled before standing up. "It's been a nice talk, boys-"

"Wait," Puck said, "How can we show we're truly sorry?"

I rolled my eyes before replying. "I'll give you until lunch on Monday. It's honestly more than enough time. Write a note and stick it on my locker. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other… business to attend to." I gave a coy smile before turning and walking away. I don't know what it was that mad me smile. I had a strong dislike for Finn, but, Puck… there was something about him. Could it be his bad boy reputation? I shook the thoughts out of my head as I headed out the park. I turned back to look at the bench and they were gone. I decided that I would take the long way home.

It was three were I started walking. It's four-thirty. I was walking past Target when someone pulled up beside me. "Need a ride?" A familiar voice said. "I've been thinking about today."

I gave a small laugh. "And you think that giving me a lift will be it?" I kept my stare ahead of me. Puck wouldn't get the hint. Perhaps I need to send him a different one…

"It's only the beginning. Come on, just get in. You must be tired." I smiled before answering.

"Why not?" I jumped into his truck and we were off.

_AN: I decided to cut it so short because I have a great idea for the next chapter!_


	8. I Don't Want This Night to End

"Tell me about yourself." She said before tuning on the radio in my truck. I didn't really care because all we were going to doing was driving and talking. We had gone to school together for at least the last four years and I didn't notice her until now. Damn, I'm stupid. I kept my gaze on the road. She and Iris hadn't been with each other ever since the last slushiee incident. "Why are you being- never mind."

"Why am I being so what?" I asked. I knew next to nothing about her, but, it seemed that she had some kind of magic without even realizing it.

"Why are you being so nice?" She finally asked after a couple moments of silence. I sighed before trying to think of my answer. The truth: I didn't know. She was… intriguing, I wanted to know more. "Oh, no smartass answer? Surprising." She sounded so cold when she talked.

"I could kick you out. This is my truck, isn't it? Besides, since we don't know each other, what better way than just go on a drive." I had just filled this old thing right before I saw her walking. She turned the radio on and a soft country melody started playing. "You like country? Wow."

"Is that a problem? I can get out-"

"No. It's fine." I glanced over to her. I didn't know her that much. In fact, before tonight, all I knew was her name. She looked over and her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce me.

"What're you looking at?" She spat. I then switched my view back on the road. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. It seemed to make her glow… it was like she belonged there. She could have chosen to just keep walking and they wouldn't be here, just driving around Lima.

_Girl I know I don't know you_

_But your pretty little eyes so blue_

_Are pulling me in_

_Like the moon on your skin_

"Why did you come with me?" I asked. "You could have kept walking." Barely knowing each other and she jumped into my dusty truck and agreed to drive around with me until who knew how long into the night. She scoffed.

"I was bored." She added. Sam then leaned her head back on the seat. While she let her hair out of her ponytail, she muttered "I just don't want to go home." I had to blink a couple times. Someone that always seemed so happy didn't want to go to the place where they're supposed to be safe? Damn.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why don't you want to go home?" I didn't see her face, but, she sounded ticked.

"Why should I tell you?" She said before switching the radio station.

"You're in this car with me, right? Don't you trust me?" I asked. She just kept looking ahead and sighed.

"I don't want to go home because of my dad. He… he likes to hit my mom around and that's when he's sober and in a good mood…" She trailed off in her sentence. To go through that and have that hanging over you every day… I felt like an asshole or treating her and Iris like shit.

"Oh, I didn't-"

"You didn't know? That's what everyone says." For a couple minutes, all you could hear was the radio. "Do you know where the hell you're going?" She finally asked.

"No, I'm just driving. Why?" I then saw it: the sign tat said 'Welcome to Akron'. Great. This will look great at the next meeting. "Relax, Sam. Everything will be fine. You trust me enough, right?" I gave her a smile and for the first time that night, she smiled back.

_I'm so glad you trusted me_

_To slide up on this dusty seat_

_And let your hair down_

_Get out of town_

She rolled down the window and looked up at the sky. "God, I love the sky at night. It's just so… pretty." I chuckled.

"Never thought you would use the word 'pretty'." She seemed like someone who would use another word to describe something so beautiful.

"Fine then, Mr. Wordsmith. What should I use, then?" She asked. I waited a moment to pick the perfect word.

"Stunning." I looked at her and she was giving a warm smile. I smiled back at her. She was finally warming up to me. Judging how she was at the park, I thought she was just a cold bitch. She then heard a song on the radio and gave a huge grin.

"I love this song!" I chuckled and recognized the song as I Love Rock n' Roll by Joan Jett. This night was going the way I wanted it to.

_Got the stars coming out over my hood_

_And all I know now is it's going good_

When the chorus started, she looked like she was having fun. She threw her hands up in the air as she sang "So, come and take the time and dance with me!" I smiled when I saw that she was having fun, listening to the radio. She must have listened to this station because she seemed to recognize that song too. It seemed that for the first time tonight, she was having fun. This is how she really was. I had to push these thoughts away because I knew that she was be… distracting and I didn't want us get into a car accident. I shook my head and glanced at the time. Twelve fourteen. Six hours until sunrise.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

Unfortunately, I was getting tired. I had set my truck on cruise control, Like that would help. I couldn't get mind off of her and I couldn't stop looking over at her. She had me under her spell and I think she knew it. It was getting harder and harder to keep my concentration on the road all because of Sam. I had seen a warmer side to her and it was different than her usual 'cold bitch' act that she does.

God, she looked great tonight. I'm glad that she had climbed into my truck and stayed for the ride. She was still singing along loudly to the radio as I turned down another street. I still couldn't believe how long we had been driving. Could she really trust me enough to do that?

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

She turned down the radio and she surprised me. "One question: where the hell are we?" Good question. I hadn't seen any signs about where we were or where we had been.

"Uhhh… I'm guessing we're near Carmel High School." I replied back. I saw a sign that had pointed the school out. Sam seemed liked she didn't care. As long as she wasn't as home, she was fine.

"Are you okay? Driving, I mean." She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered back, blinking a few times to keep myself awake. I seriously didn't know where we were. I didn't know how we got there. But, I didn't want her to go. I enjoyed being lost with her. We went from being dislikes to somewhat friends within a night. Give me another couple days with her, and she'll be under my spell. Or is it more the other way around? Maybe the reason why I didn't know where we were was I was concentrating on her and not where we went. Damn, I'm an idiot. I might ave gotten us lost because of her. I then realized that I didn't care. As long as I was with her, I was fine.

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end_

"Are you sure you don't want to pull over and rest? You look tired." She said with concern. Rest. Sleep. That did sound pretty good.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you stay here with me?" Silence. She looked at me.

"Of course." It wasn't just a 'yes'. For some reason, I knew she wouldn't leave. She smiled as I pulled over to the side of the road. Once I put the truck in park, she gave me a kiss. It lingered on my lips even after she pulled away. I then leaned over towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. So soft, so tender. It was like a drug to me, I seemed to get drunk just off the two kisses. When I pulled away, she smiled and whispered, "I've been waiting for you to do that all night."

"I'm glad I did." I whispered back. I looked at the time. Three thirty-five in the morning. "Well, we can talk or we can sleep. Your choice."

She smiled and then replied in a soft voice, "let's just sleep. I know I'm tired and you look tired." We unhooked our seatbelts and cuddled together. She fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and I felt like I could fall into place with her.

_Do anything to make your smile_

_Land on my lips_

_Get drunk on your kiss_

_Clock on the dash says 3:35_

_**AN: **__Yes, I know it's not the complete lyrics, but, it's what fit in with the story._


End file.
